


a phone call away

by cmbing



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Gen, M/M, best bros forever, mike and harvey really miss each other okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmbing/pseuds/cmbing
Summary: With Mike all the way out in Seattle, Harvey and Mike start calling each other. A lot.orFive times Harvey called Mike and one time Mike called Harvey.





	a phone call away

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by numerous articles i've read of gabriel talking about how he called patrick a lot in the beginning of filming s8 because he missed him a lot. i imagine harvey is the same way.
> 
> also - this is my first suits fic, so be warned perhaps. mostly, i just hope i do the characters justice.

**1.**

Mike picks up on the second ring.

“Harvey.”

“Mike.”

Harvey feels his shoulders relax, not even realizing how tense he was until now. For the past week, it has been constant attack mode, harsh words guarded behind clenched teeth and heated glares sitting on people’s heels. Although he had wanted this, shedding his role of managing partner, he didn’t want to be on the attack against his own firm. Mostly Samantha, sometimes Robert, occasionally Alex when he tried to challenge Harvey one too many times. All he has now is Donna—which he means to thank her for with a nice bottle of scotch tomorrow—but for this moment, he has Mike. His right-hand man, ace in the hole, Robin to his Batman. 

“What’s going on?” Mike asks, voice lithe with subtle teasing.

“What do you mean ‘what’s going on?’” Harvey challenges. “Can a senior partner not check up on his former associate?”

“Not you, Harvey,” Mike replies. “You couldn’t do small talk to save your life. So tell me—is the firm falling apart without me? Do you have a new associate that hates you?” Then, a gasp: “Do you miss me? It’s only been a week since Rachel and I moved away, so really, I’m flattered.” 

“Miss you? _As if_.”

“A Clueless reference, Harvey? I don’t even know what to say to that.”

“That it’s a great movie, asshole.” Harvey takes a pause, then says, “But you’re right though, about everything else. Things at the firm aren’t going that well. Pretty shitty in fact.” 

“Robert?”

“A bit in the beginning. The real issue is he brought in a new senior partner—a woman named Samantha Wheeler—and she’d rather go behind my back than work with me.”

“Let me guess: she’s confident, does what she wants even if it means bending the law, and incredibly brilliant in the end.”

“…Yes.”

“So she’s a female Harvey Specter.”

Harvey grinds his teeth. “She’s not me. I do work with other people, okay? I did hire you after all.”

There’s a laugh at the end of the line. “Harvey, you might have worked with me, but it took me months—maybe years—to wear you down to the point that you completely trusted and respected me. Which I understand as I did not go to Harvard, but you do have to admit, you are a lot different now than when we first met.”

“Well, maybe the only person I can handle who is similar to me is you,” Harvey says honestly.

“I’m honored, bud, I really am, but I’m staying in Seattle if that’s what you’re proposing."

Harvey laughs—for the first time in a week, he thinks—and says, “I had to try.”

“You’ll have to visit sometime,” Mike says, “when the firm isn’t a shit show and you don’t want to strangle one of your employees. It’s not New York City, but it’s pretty nice.”

“I will, Mike, I will.” He promises, easing back into his chair as he thinks about time away from the firm. He hasn’t taken a vacation in who knows how long, and now, he actually wants one. Stepping away from managing partner, adjusting to life sans Mike and Rachel, figuring things out with Donna, it makes him reevaluate what’s important. 

Another pause, then: “Hey Harvey, Rachel just reminded me that we have a meeting to take in five minutes, so I gotta go.”

“Of course—don’t let me keep you.”

“This was nice… to catch up, y’know?”

“It was.”

“Bye, Harvey.”

“Bye, Mike.”

It is when they are both about to hang up that they mutter “Pussy” to one another and break out into loud laughter that Harvey thinks _things are going to be okay._

 

**2.**  

Harvey hears Mike accept his call and doesn’t let the man get in a word when he says, “It happened.”

Mike asks, confused: “What happened?”

“Me and Donna.”

Mike makes some kind of cheering noise at the other end of the line and Harvey can’t help but smile because it feels like they’re both in the same room at that moment, friends trading stories and reveling at each other’s words, rather than an entire country apart. He knows he’ll have to admit that Mike was always right, that Donna was the one for him despite his unwillingness to accept it until just nights ago. 

“So you…?”

“Slept together, yes,” Harvey replies casually.

“I think you mean making love. Slept together is too meaningless. This was over a decade in the making,” Mike says, words sharp with giddy. 

“I hate that phrase,” Harvey groans back. 

“I should have guessed that you and Donna were… fooling around”—another groan from Harvey—“ever since those last few texts you sent me.”

“What the hell do you mean?” He pulls his phone away from his ear and looks through his latest texts with Mike. Advice on a case, a recipe Rachel had recommended Mike to pass along, jokes about Louis. Nothing out of the usual. 

“ _Dude_ ,” Mike scoffs, “you sent me an _emoji_. You, Harvey Reginald Specter, used an _emoji_. That was way too happy for you.”

“I’m happy,” he tries, mostly fails.

“Not that kind of happy. Not _the girl who I like likes me back_ kind of happy. Which I guess now is true.” More grinning. “Aw, Harvey, you’re growing soft.”

“I can’t believe I took time out of my day to tell you this when clearly I should have kept it to myself.”

“Harvey, Harvey, Harvey,” Mike sputters, “I promise I’ll stop teasing… except you do realize Donna probably has already told Rachel about the two of you and then Rachel would tell me and then I would call you to really tease you. It’s better this way.”

“Maybe, dickhead.” Harvey sneers.

“I’m gonna pretend that I didn’t hear that because I know you don’t mean it.”

“Do you?”

“Yes, you bastard. You might think Donna is the only one who can read you but you’re dead wrong.”

Harvey lets out a sigh, knowing that Mike is right. Next to Donna, Mike has always been there for him and wound up being one of the most important people in Harvey’s life. It hasn’t dissipated with the distance nor through their only contact being through the phone. He says, “I know.”

Mike says, “I’m happy for you, Harvey. Really.” It’s painfully earnest, a warm kindness for a best friend.

“Thanks, Mike.”

“It feels right, doesn’t it? That’s how I felt with Rachel.”

“Yeah,” he surrenders, letting the truth spill from his lips, “it does.”

There’s a knock on his door, and he looks up. Donna. Beautiful, brilliant, _his_. She wears a small smile on her face, one that touches her eyes, makes her seem lighter and effortless. He likes this Donna. She’s riveting in the day, all confidence and control as COO with her brisk words and strong walk, but here at night, bathed in the murky sky and golden city warmth, he wants to crumble under her delicate touch. 

“I’ve got to go, Mike.” He says, trying to conceal the curve in his lips.

“Donna?” A question with an already known answer.

“Yes.”

“Rachel is walking into my office. I assume my suspicions of your… girlfriend,” Mike tests, “telling my wife are true.”

Harvey ponders debating over the word girlfriend, but he is overcome with warm mirth and settles with an “I guess so.”

“Goodnight, Batman.”

“Goodnight, Robin.”

Harvey hangs up the phone and watches Donna cross the room. She curls onto his couch next to him, their shoulders pressed into each other. 

Her eyes match his. “You told Mike?”

“Yeah. You told Rachel?”

“Mhm. She’s happy for us.”

“Mike’s thrilled.”

It’s quiet for a moment, their breaths the only melody for the room, until—

“I wish they were here for this,” Donna admits. “It just seems like they should be here for this.”

Harvey nods like his head is heavy. He presses his lips to her forehead, whispers: “I know.”

Her head falls to his shoulder and he brings his arm around her back. Before he can succumb to a gentle silence, he feels his phone buzz next to him.

New Message from Mike Ross:

_When should I start writing my wedding speech?_

 

**3.**  

“I took on a pro-bono case.”

An admission. 

“Holy shit. Who are you and what have you done with Harvey Specter?”

A ribbing. 

“I thought you would be happy.”

“Happy? Man, I’m fucking ecstatic.” 

A simple shrug. “Now that the firm is done with merging and figuring out partners and all that bullshit, I felt that we needed to do something good.”

“Meaning that you had to do something I would do.” Seattle has turned him even more self-assured.

He fires back. “Mike, you didn’t invent pro-bono.”

“I invented Pearson Specter—sorry I mean Zane Specter Litt—taking on pro-bonos.”

“It’s just one case, boy wonder.” 

“One will turn into two and then two will turn into three…”

“We still take corporate cases here on the East Coast. The rain doesn’t get to our head like it does for you.” The jeer is snide but tastes the same, a familiar jest.

“Ha ha very funny. You must have spent all day trying to come up with that one… but I’m assuming you’re not calling to rub one measly case into my face. What is it, Harvey?”

Sighing, “I need advice.”

A wave of laughter permeates the phone’s speaker. “The great Harvey Specter needs advice? Please, I think I’m dreaming.”

“Yes, I do.” Pause. “Dick.”

Sobering, “Okay, okay. Tell me before Rachel chides me for ignoring my work for you yet again. That reminds me—Rachel keeps telling me that the two of us apart is worse than we’re together. Something about us texting way too often. I think I need to hire my own associate that I can take under my wing like you did with me, maybe redirect my attention elsewhere. Anyways, it’s not like Rachel isn’t constantly texting Donna, I mean—“

“Mike.”

“—It’s gotten even worse now that you two are a couple. I’m pretty sure Donna is spilling some secrets about you, Harvey—“

“Mike.”

“—And so what if I text you? I don’t have really any friends in Seattle yet, and—“

“Mike!”

His former associate stops rambling. “Oh, yeah. Pro-bono. Back to that.”

“As I was saying, I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“I want to know is how you keep yourself emotionally detached in these things.”

A scoff: “Are you kidding me, Harvey? You used to yell at me all the time for acting too emotional.”

“I assume after quite a few weeks at your new firm, you’re getting better at it.”

Quietly, like a secret, “Well… I haven’t. You don’t. You never do. These are people’s lives, and usually, it involves people who are sick or about to become sick or have nowhere else to go. It’s always draining.”

He sighs. “I figured.”

“Whenever it gets bad, I just lean on Rachel for support. Luckily, you have Donna now… I’m always a phone call away, too, Harvey.”

“You are.”

“So,” he draws out, “what’s the case you’re dealing with?”

“People being forced out of their home. Huge class-action lawsuit. These people could all be living on the streets if I don’t get it right.”

“I believe in you, Harvey.” His best friend, ever the optimist.

“Thanks, Mike. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“You better. Talk to you later.”

“Later.”

Harvey taking on a pro-bono without Mike—he never thought the day would come.

 

**4.**

Donna is dead asleep next to him, but Harvey feels wired, his mind racing and fingers tapping. He slinks out of bed, heads to the kitchen, pours himself a bit of scotch, and slides onto his couch. He pulls out his phone and sees that it is one a.m.

Meaning, it’s ten p.m. in Seattle.

Mike picks up right away.

“Hey, Harvey. What’s going on? It’s gotta be like”—he pauses to do the math—“one in the morning there.”

Harvey lets out a brief sigh. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Why? Is something wrong?” Mike asks, concern catching the end of his words.

“I-I-“ he starts then stops, rephrasing his words. “When… when did you know you wanted to propose to Rachel?”

Harvey hears rustling on the other end, Mike probably getting out of bed and away from where Rachel could hear their conversation.

Then, “Holy shit. Ask me that again.”

“When did you know you wanted to propose to Rachel?”

“Does this mean—“

“Mike, just answer my goddamn question.”

“Okay, okay.” Mike takes in a breath. “I knew I wanted to propose after I realized I could never stop loving her. After all that shit that went down with Logan Sanders, I still loved her. No matter what happened or will happen, I want her by my side. I don't know entirely. It kind of just... hits you, that feeling.” 

Harvey says, quietly: “Because I know Donna and I have technically been dating for only two months but…”

“Technically dating for two months maybe,” Mike says, “but you guys had been in a pseudo-marriage for much longer than that. Honestly, I’m surprised you didn't buy a ring a week after you started dating a la Jim and Pam from The Office style.”

“So you don’t think it’s too soon?”

“Hell no. Remember when you told me that you admired what I have with Rachel? I feel like we’ve admired you two as well.”

Harvey chuckles. “Really?”

“You guys have a bond not many other people have. It’s hard not to be jealous.” Mike snickers. “Too bad you two couldn’t have gotten your shit together earlier. Maybe we could have had a joint wedding.”

“As if I would share the limelight with you.” Harvey rolls his eyes so hard, he knows Mike can hear it.

“Please—you know how much we could have tortured Louis if we did that? We could have pretended that we both wanted him to be our best man and were going to fight over it. I think we would have given him his second heart attack.” 

Harvey lets out a laugh, quickly covering his mouth as not to disturb Donna. “God, we would have ruined his life.”

“That’s what true best men do,” Mike says.

There is a pause in the air before Harvey asks, “So… how did you propose to Rachel?”

“Nuh-uh,” Mike replies. “You were nothing but shit when it came to relationship advice whenever I asked. I think you can figure this one out.”

Another pause.

“Seriously, Harvey. Donna knows everything but when it comes to her, so do you. I promise you’ll know exactly what to do when the time comes.”

Harvey feels himself grow tired, a yawn escaping his lips. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“I guess I should go back to bed.”

“Goodnight then, Mr. Harvey Paulsen-to-be.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Mike Zane.”

—

A month later, Harvey texts Mike a picture of Donna’s outstretched hand with a diamond ring on her ring finger.

Mike texts back: _Congratulations you two. Can’t say I blame Donna though. With that ring, I’m pretty sure even I would have said yes._

 

**5.**  

Harvey says, “I miss you.”

Mike says, “Yeah. Work just isn’t the same without you.”

Harvey says, “No, I didn’t mean that. Well, of course, I miss working with you. But mainly, I miss my friend.”

Mike says with a sad smile, “I miss my friend, too.”

They talk on the phone for over two hours. Donna stays in her office, Alex knows better than to interrupt, Mike mentions Rachel giving him a knowing smile and saying she’ll see him back at home. 

It’s a new normal, one they’re still getting used to, but nevertheless, it’s becoming normal. And for them, normal is their solace.

 

**+1**

It had been a slow week at the firm—which Harvey had not known to be possible. No threats and yelling matches and fear of losing clients. Everyone could take a deep breath, focus on their cases, and just be lawyers, not enemies or allies or waiting on battle lines. Harvey had been able to pass off his latest work onto a few of the newer associates, and now he could just sit back, look out the window, watch the world swirl by. He hadn’t been one to do that, but nowadays, he soaks it all in a bit more, feeling somewhat lighter without the weight of being the managing partner. 

So he breaks out into a quiet smile when he notices Mike calling, knowing that they can have the conversation in peace. One without Samantha pressing about _who the hell is that?_ or Robert demanding that Harvey got back to work or Louis trying to steal a chat with Mike himself.

“Hey, Mike,” Harvey says easily.

“Harvey,” Mike greets. “Do you have a minute?”

“Surprisingly, I have more than a minute. Things are pretty quiet at the firm right now. What’s going on?”

“That’s great to hear because I have a question: would you and Donna be able to make it out to Seattle this weekend? We have something to tell you guys, and we would rather do it in person.” Mike says, his voice mainly steady and attempting to sound mundane, but Harvey knows Mike well enough to catch the excitement in his tone.

Harvey doesn’t even look at his calendar nor check in with Donna when he says, “Yes, we can make it. See you then.”

Donna comes striding into his office not a minute later, holding out her phone. “So, I just got a text from Rachel about how excited she is to see you and I this weekend. Care to tell me what that’s all about?”

“Mike called and said he and Rachel had some news they wanted to share with us in person. I couldn’t say no.”

She circles around his desk, looks up to make sure no one is around, and presses her lips to his briefly. “Sounds perfect,” she says, pulling her head away. “I’ll clear my schedule.”

As Donna begins to head back to her office, Harvey asks, “What do you think the news is?”

“Well, isn’t it obvious?”

Harvey cocks his head, flummoxed. “Umm… no?”

Donna laughs. “For such a brilliant lawyer, you can be pretty oblivious about real life things.”

He rolls his eyes. “So, you’re not gonna tell me what you think it is, will you?”

“Of course not. I want to see your reaction when they tell you.” And with that, she leaves, throwing a smirk over her shoulder.

He lets out a sigh before writing out an email to his fellow partners, telling them that he was taking a vacation and not to be disturbed for the weekend.

—

It had been five months since the last time Harvey and Donna had seen their close friends, Harvey realizes on the plane ride. They said their final goodbyes at the wedding, their hugs tight and eyes tear-glazed. The foursome attempted to see each other since, but things always seemed to get in the way, more often than not from Harvey and Donna’s end. But now, _now_ , life seemed to have given them all a break and let them have this one weekend.

Mike looks the same, Harvey notes as they leave the terminal: cropped hair, wide smile, a smudge of exhaustion under his eyes. He barely gets to say hello before Mike pulls him into his arms, a strong embrace that numerous phone calls had led to. Out of the corner of his eye, Harvey catches Rachel and Donna doing the very same, their mouths stretched into beams. Harvey then breaks away from Mike to press a kiss to Rachel’s cheek and Mike does the same to Donna and it all just feels right, like this is how it’s always been meant to be.

“I can’t believe it’s been nearly half a year since we’ve seen each other,” Mike says first.

“We have a lot of catching up to do,” Donna says.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Mike begins to laugh. “I can barely get Harvey off the phone nowadays.”

Harvey jokingly punches Mike in the arm and Mike laughs even harder. 

“Now,” Mike claps his hands together, “let’s go back to our apartment. Rachel’s been cooking up a storm all day in preparation for your arrival.” 

“I’ve been picking up more and more recipes out here,” Rachel explains as they walk towards the exit. “New York is pretty much a mecca for food, but Seattle is surprisingly amazing when it comes to cuisine.” 

Harvey and Mike catch each other’s eyes as Donna and Rachel delve into their own conversation, their giggles loud without a care. Mike brings his arm up to squeeze Harvey’s shoulder and Harvey smiles and yeah, Harvey thinks, I’ve missed this.

— 

Mike and Rachel’s apartment is larger than their old one in NYC. It’s decorated in warm yellows and soft grays and feels perfectly homey, a calm center within a city of rain. Mike shows Harvey and Donna the guest room, points out their balcony that overlooks the Space Needle, and leads them on the rest of their 1,600 square foot tour. Harvey can’t help but smile when they pass through the living room and he spots a picture of the four of them at Mike and Rachel’s wedding, champagne in one hand and the other clinging onto the closest friend, their mouths pulled into wide grins. 

Dinner is delicious: pork roasted in a decadent sauce, roasted mushrooms, some mashed potatoes. Their conversation feels like they haven’t spent more than a day apart, nevermind five months, fluid, comfortable and wholly right. It’s when they clear their plates and Mike taps his fingers on the table and Rachel has her nervous half-smile that there’s a shift, the impending news.

“So,” Mike begins slowly, “as you both know, we called you out here for a reason.”

Harvey nods. Donna looks like she could burst at the seams.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Rachel says and gets up from the table.

Harvey throws a confused look in Mike’s direction and his friend merely shrugs.

Rachel returns, and slowly then all at once puts a picture down on the table. A fuzzy, black and white picture of—

Oh.

_Oh_.

And suddenly he’s out of his chair, pulling Mike into a hug as he hears Rachel say, “I’m four months along.”

It’s a mess of hugs and kisses on the cheek and heartfelt congratulations. Mike is beyond beaming and Rachel has a glow to her that Harvey finally understands.

Parents. His closest friends are becoming parents. 

“But that’s not all the news,” Rachel says. She squeezes Donna’s hand.

Mike takes a deep breath and says, “We want you guys to be the godparents.”

“I-” and Harvey Specter is speechless.

Donna steps in. “We would love to be your child’s godparents.”

“What Donna said,” Harvey sniffs out with a laugh. “Although,” the rational lawyer side of him says, “do you really want godparents who live on the opposite side of the country?”

Mike says, “Of course. We know you guys will be there for him even when you’re in NYC.”

“ _Him_?” Donna and Harvey ask in unison.

“Yeah.” Rachel has happy tears in her eyes. “You’re having a godson.”

—

Harvey and Donna put down a deposit on an apartment in the very same building the following day.

— 

Five months later, Rachel goes into labor and Harvey and Donna head out on the first flight they can. 

Harvey tries to think of a good ribbing when he first spots Mike holding his godson, but Mike stops Harvey’s entire train of thought with a few simple words: 

“Harvey, I would like you to meet William Harvey Ross.”

Harvey cries. He doesn’t even try to stop. He had never considered himself to be a kid type of person, but he feels his world start to spin on a new axis. Mike passes over William to Harvey, and Harvey knows as soon as the baby reaches his arms, he’ll do anything to protect him.

“Hey William,” Harvey whispers, not even caring that everyone can still probably hear him. “I’m your Uncle Harvey. I’m best friends with your dad. And while I live all with the way in New York City, I’ll always be here whenever you need me. But if I’m not…”

His gaze falls to Mike.

“I’m just a phone call away.”


End file.
